When Disasters Attract
by morrastar
Summary: Harry is the mysterious kid. Draco is the blond hotty. When they meet sparks fly naturally. But then something unexpected happends. Can Harry and Draco survive the unexpect or will they lose themselves trying ? Drarry and maybe more. I don't own HP.
1. They Meet

Chapter 1

Harry's POV

I hate new schools. I hate new people. I hate new things. I find myself having to hate waking up today. Do you want to know why ? Well because I'm starting this stupid new school today. I slammed my hand down on my stupid alarm clock. Awakening me from my dream. I glared at it. It was new.

"Harry are you up?" my godfather Sirius called opening my door and peaked in on me. I nodded to him and hopped out of bed. "Okay well, when you're done come eat quickly. Don't want to be late on your first day of school do you pup ?" Another nodd and he left. I quicly excaped my oversized nightclothes and put on a pair of black jeans, a red graphic shirt with a pair of red converses. Running downstairs and biting the toast that was on my plate I grabbed my messanger bag and began to walk out the door.

"You should really eat more Har. You'll never grow and will always be incredibly small and tiny." Sirius shouted as I walked out. I snorted to myself as I walked to school. I spat the name. Not that I mind school it's just well you'll see. Coming to school I stopped and stared at it. The school was the rich fancy type. But most of all new-ish looking. Great. Walking in and going straight to my locker. I was already late, minds well make it fashionably. Wait who am I kidding. I can't make anything fashionable. Bumming myself out already I sighed,slammed my locker and went to my first class.

I opened the door and walked in. Well. Things got really quiet. "And so that's how John Wilkes Booth killed Abe Lincoln-oh hello." the teacher said finally noticing me. "You must be the new student. . Why don't you have a seat and we'll get your new books tomorrow." My eye twitched as he said that word but sat down anyways.

Time flew by and it was soon lunch time. I walked to my locker. Trying to avoid the overly tall kids that bumped into eachother as they made their way through. I barely noticed I bumped into someone untill my world started turning. I landed on the floor with a thud. Now the halls were empty. I looked up to meet with molted silver. I blinked. A pair of eyes ?

"Hey watch where you're are going." the voice snapped.

Finally removing my eyes from the shocking color and to the face. I trailed my eyes down from the straight nose, the strong cheekbones and pink lips to blonde/white hair. "Are you down gawking at me?" that voice said again. Tearing my eyes away I looked at the face fully. Then it hit me. Gawking ? As if I would be one to gawk at someone. Who is this person ? They have some nerv. Thoes lips formed into a cocky smirk.

"Are these your books?" the person asked, bending down to pick them up. I chuckled in my head. Deez. Oh look they're talking again. "Hmm for these books you seem to be highly advanced. But probably not as smart as me." the voice mumbled looking through my books. I snatched them away. Glaring at its face that made 'em smirk even more. What's with this person. Well, whoever they are they are making me miss the first ten minuets of lunch. Not like I'm going to eat anyways. I'm not used to large portions. I turned around and walked to the eating hall. Well that's what I think I'm doing. I think I went the wrong way. Maybe it was left instead of right. Blimey. I new I should have studied that bloody school map but it just looked so uninteresting and new.

***** Draco's POV

I watched the little raven turn right down the halls after glaring at me. Fiesty on he is. Short to. Barely came up to my chest. Who was he ? I saw him before..oh that's right first class. Didn't catch the name though. Oh well who ever he was I'll see him again. Turning left down the halls I probably should have told him which way to go. But,then again I'm not nice like that. Laughing inwardly, I walked to the table where my friends were at. Blaise,my funny cocky italian friend and Nott. Well Nott really wasn't a friend but hey. Sadly the school slut Pansy was sitting there trying to gain the attention of some bloke.

Kill me now she spotted me. Darn darn darn darn. Okay here's the plan. I will hide behind some random kids. Yes that is brilliant. I smilled smuggly at my smartness. Ducking being some kids and telling them to shush to shush or die. They got the picture from my glare. "Draco!..Draco I can see you. You're 6'1. Stop hiding behind kids five inches smaller than you." she yelled from across the room.

Jesus ! I hopped up and started to make a break through towards the entrence but she quickly blocked it. "Come on Drakey-poo. You can't keep runing from me. I know you like me." she purred. I felt like I was going to hurl. My breakfast was making its way back through my dijestive system. Did she not know how ugly and unattractive she looks. From her short black skirt to her tight blue shirt. Plus,  
"Pansy we've been through this already. I'm gay." and with that said I pushed her out of the way and ran down the hall to where ever my feet were taking me as long as I got away from that pug looking man eater.


	2. Mercury and Emerald

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

After I finally made it to the eating hall and ate some fruit I decided to roam around this place for a bit. Lunch isn't over for another thirty minuets. Now I find myself at the school roof which specificly said "NO STUDENTS ALLOWED" but I didn't have my glasses on at the moment so lets say I couldn't read the blur of words. Being up here is kind of peaceful. It looks like it used to be a garden of some sort with all the different plants and flowers. I spotted a bunch of pillows on the floor overlooking the great view this had to offer. Perfect. I laid down and closed my eyes. I might just relax for a bit...

**** Draco's POV

Great the roof top ! My secret hiding place. Nobody has been up here for years until I found it again. Pug-face Pansy will never look up here. I opened the door and ran up the steps. Looking at my chill spot I saw black hair. What the hell ? Walking over I see that it was the new kid. How did he find this place ? Better yet why is he asleep. His face looked peaceful and innocent. His pouty lips slightly open, taking in air. His chest heaving up and down. Wait-what am I thinking. I sound like a whole pervert. I'm slightly disappointed in myself. I am not a pervert. I am a manly man. Yes. Manly men do not have perverted tendencys. Take that perverted-ness.

Getting so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see the little raven stir and wake up from his little nap until his head hit my chest. When did I get so close to him ? A soft groan came from him and he looked up. I didn't until now but his eyes were really pretty. They were big and wide like a doe's. The green was a startling emerald and shined in the sun. I coughed in my head. Since when was I a poet ? You know if it wern't for my cocky smuggness I would probably be pretty epic. Wait. I already am.

Caught up in my thoughts once again in my thoughts, the raven finally noticed hus head was still on me and pushed me away. Not that I went anywhere. That push was pathetic. I gave him the really look. He sneered and tried to push me again with more force. Wow I actually moved. Two centermeters back.

"Okay enough of your sad attempts. What are you doing here." I asked him, moving back. He just looked at me then got up and walked out. Leaving me without sparing a glance. Harsh.


	3. Wasted Tears

Chapter 3

Harry's POV

Thank the heavens school is over. I don't think I can survive getting trampled over by tree people again. I opened the door to my house and walked in. The smell of sweets filled around me. Giving me a comforting warmth. I closed my eyes savoring it. Not being used to this sensation yet. "Harry is that you ?" Sirius called poking his head from the kitchen. I nodded to him and threw my bag down. Homework can wait until I get bored.

Slipping in the kitchen I almost fell flat in my face. Looking down at what I slipped on and glared at it. It was a freaking banana peel. I looked at Sirius and he quickly turned his head and started whistling. I snapped my fingers to get his attention. He turned around to meet the banana peet to his face. I quickly grabbed my lunch and ran upstairs.

After eating a bit I put on my headphones and layed on my bed, listening to the music at full volume. Doing my homework quickly. After laying in my bed being bored, I decided to take a walk. It was dark by now but I didn't care. I know what you're thinking. "Oh no little Harry you're going to get kidnapped or worse, bloody raped !" Suck it up people I'm not mental. I know not to talk to hobos and strangers. Even though they have the best candy.

Throwing my oversized hoodie on I began my walk. After a while I soon relised I have no idea where I'm at. Looking around I spotted a park. No one was there but I'm cool with that. Did I just hear someone yell lonner ? That brought me down a little. Spotting the swings, I walked over to them. After about ten minuets of trying to climb on the swing I started to give up. I just couldn't do it. Who ever made these so high must have hated shorties like me.

Soon a long arm wrapped around my waist ,lifted me up and put me on the swing. I turned around to glare at silver." I would have helped you earlier but it was just to funny watching you try." he said. I tried to keep my glare on but a pout was making its way through. Soon it won. He chuckled. His voice deep and had a sort of melondy to it. Woah. Pause. What am I thinking ? Shaking my head I looked back up at him. "Here let me help you short stuff." he then moved behind me and gave me a push. After a few more pushes I started to move my feed to swing myself slightly. He sat down next to me on the other swing with ease. Curse his tall figure. Why is he even here ? It's like he is stalking me. My eyes grew wide at the thought. Maybe he is.

Turning my head to look at him I was shocked at what I saw. His pale blond hair shining in the dim light while his pale skin raidating off the moonlight. Giving him a god-like glow. His silver eyes seemed to light up as he swung closer to the moon and darker as he swung back. I might not have noticed it but this bloke was smoking. He looked over at me and winked. My eye twitched.

"I noticed," he started "you don't seem to talk. At all. Are you mute ?" he asked bluntly.

It was ana innocent question but it brought back horrible memories. Ones that I needed to forget. I gripped my swing tighter. Suddenly not feeling good. The feeling of pain washing over me also bringing sadness.

"Hey are you alright there mate ?" he asked.

I jumped down from my swing and ran. How can I still be so weak. Finding my way home I rushed back to my bed.

**** Draco's POV

I frowned as I watched him run. I must have said something wrong. I groaned at my idiotcy and strightforwardness. Getting up from the swing I walked to my home. The oh so wonderful Malfoy Manor. Lovely. The gates opened up for me and I was greated by one of the Manors maids. "Young Master." she said taking my coat. "Dinner has passed. Please hurry up now." she said quickly. Walking into the grand room and sitting down at the table I noticed my mother was already there.

"Draconis Lucuis Malfoy !. Where were you ?" she asked. "Out." I replyed and began to eat quickly. After that I took a shower, did my homework and layed down. Hopefully I could get some sleep tonight without hearing-

"Don't tell me to shut up women. I am the man of this house ! You will respect me !" the sound of breaking glass echoed. "Respect ? Like bloody hell ! And watch you pay for that!" Them fight for one night.

**** Harry's POV

_"Get over here you rotten little freak." the voice snapped. Anger and disgues in the tone. " You did this didn't you." it yelled again. Grabbing me by the back of my head and slamming me into the floorboards. "No please !" I tried to call out but talking made the pain in my chest ache. "I hate you. You disqust me so much." I looked at the angry face. It seemed it didn't like me looking at it. Lifting its leg up down slammed into my back. Making me choke on air and cough up blood._

_"Don't look at me with thoes eyes. So innocent and scared. I hate them. You don't deserve such beauty you ugly heathen." It slammed into my back again. "Stop please." I cried and croaked. "No one told you to talk filth." it barked. Kicking me in the side. What did I do ? What did I do to deserve this. I looked at it again. "Since you don't know how listen how about I take that beauty away from you." lifting my head up and put a knife to my eye. It slid the beautiful blade across._

I shot up from my bed. Tears pouring down my face. No these memories were coming back. I closed my eyes but the face kept popping back up.

"Harry?"

I turned to see Sirus looking at me with worry. He finally saw my face and pulled me into a hug. More tears poured down. This warm embrace I do not deserve. I am weak, pitiful and ugly. A disgrace. But still being all these things I held onto Sirius. Held onto the only good I have. The only beauty. And one day, I know it might come back and take this from me to.

"Eek !" a girl screamed rather patheticly. " A snake!" This got more people to jump up from their seats and some to scream. "Everyone stay calm." the professer Remus his name I recall, said. But you could see the look of fright on his face as the long boa slithered across the floor. "Merlin it's going to the new kid !" And true to the personss shout the snake was. But was I scared ? No. I had better things to waste my fear on.

It started to wrap its long body around one of my short skinny legs. Making its way around my neck till its head was on my sholder. It hissed in my ear. Sending chills down my body. The sound echoed the class for it was dead silent.

"Harry do not move." the professer said. I would of laughed if I really wanted to. So I settled with a very soft snort. Lifting my arm and stretched it out, the snake slid down and wrapped around it. The class gasped. Walking to my seat I picked up a piece of paper and wrote 'Really people. This is a baby white boa constructer. Wouldn't hurt a fly." Some people sighed in relief. Until on git walked over and tried to pet it and it hissed and snarled at it. The poor bloke screamed and backed away.

"You lied !" someone shouted. I shrugged and stroked the boa. It was a beautiful white. The scales seemed to gleam as the light danced off of it. Its eyes were a silver in color. Which reminded me of a blond haired idiot. Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. The idiot walked right in but stopped in his tracks when he saw me. Eyes going wide when he saw what was wrapped around me. He took a step forward and the snake hissed.

"Seems like the darn thing only likes ." the professer said. "How did it get in here?" blondy asked. Everyone shrugged. Really. Wouldn't that be the first question you would ask. These people are mental. Blondy shook his head. Guess he was thinking the same thing.

The snake started hissing in my ear. Like it was trying to tell me something. Funny thing is, I think I can understand it. Bloody hell I'm turning weird. I've always been good with reptiles and such but this is crazy. A frown formed on my face. Another thing to be a freak about. "Umm can you like go outside and take that thing with you freak?" a girl with a pug looking face said. "Hey Pansy. Shut up that was rude." blondy said.

"It's true. The grimey snake is like talking to him and he isn't crapping his pants having the snake slither on him." she said. It's people like her that I loathe. Whoreish,snobby and annoying. Not that her words are effecting me anyway. "Can we just get that thing out of here?" someone shouted. A mumer of yeahs and okays were heard. "Harry why don't you step outside with it so it wont be inside the school anymore." Professer Remus said. Really is he an idiot. Taking the snake outside would just be like letting it lose in town. I shook my head no. No way was I putting peoples lives in danger. Soon after a while somebody finally decided to call animal control and they carefully took the snake. "Now that that's over how about we start our lesson." soon as that was said the bell run. This class was over.

"Okay class today we are going to do something that I'm sure most of you know of." the smiling professer said. "First you are going to get sorted into four different houses. You get sorted by your intellegence and personalities. First group is Ravenclaw. They are the smart strategy kids. Next is Hufflepuff. More on the weak side but they are kind and put all their heart into everything they do. After that comes Slytherin. These kids are the hardcore shall I say "badasses". Watch out for them. And last but not least Gryffindor. Most of us call this group the 'Brave Lions.' These kids are courages, brave and smart.

"Each house is going to be doing a scavenger hunt. I will give you the list after everyone gets sorted. The house that finds and does all of the things on the list gets and A+ and a free tip to Disney World or the Bahamas. You can choose both if you like. Now please go up to Billy Jeralds so he can sort you. Trust me he has been doing this for years and is never wrong. So don't get your hopes up because you might be sorted in a different group." With all that said everyone got excited.

On the outside I had a passive mask on but on the inside I was jumping up and down. Freaking Disney world ! I have to win. Now I just need to see which house I'm in.


	4. The start of the Hunt

Chapter 4

"Marry Matthews !" Billy called the next person up. He studied her for a bit then gave a slight nodd. "Ravenclaw !"he shouted and the Ravenclaw kids clapped. "Draco Malfoy!" he called. The blond bloke stood up with a cocky smirk on his face. Billy took one glance and shouted "Slytherin !" The Slytherins clapped and cheered. Blondy high fived that Theo guy.

"Harry Potter!" Billy called. The whole room grew quiet. Nobody knew what to expect from me. Neither did I. I causally walked up to Billy. He studied me with his brown eyes. "Hmm.." he mummered. "You're smart but Ravenclaw doesn't seem right. You're to brave to be a Hufflepuff, but also sly and tricky. Slytherin seems right." I shook my head no. I didn't like the thoughts of being with rich snobby gits. Also something about them make my eye twitch. Probably their clothes. Nice, clean but over all new. I shivered at the thought.

"No you say ? Maybe Gryffindor then. You're a brave one. Yes Gryffindor it is then." and with that said he shouted "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor house went up in cheers and claps. I thought about it. Gryffindor seems nice. Actually a pretty good choice for me. But I still can't shake it off that he would of sorted me in Slytherin. Nothing good comes out of that group I've heard. "Aww little snakey boy is a brave little lion cub. How cute." a sickly horrible voice said. I turned to see pug face, blondy and the italian. Before I could even do anything someone shouted "Shut up you slimey Slytherins. Leave him alone. Expecially you ferret face !"

A red head walked up and stood next to me. Glaring directly at the blond. I almost laughed. Ferret face. Classic. "Be quiet Weasle. You cannot be talking with all thoes hidious freckles on your face." Blondy said back. The red head face grew red with anger. Before he could get another comeback in I pulled him away. Trouble isn't my cup of tea so I'd rather have less of it. After he calmed down the guy stuck out a hand. "Ron Weasly at your acquaintance." he said with a grin. I looked at his hand, wondering if I should take it. But looking at his cheeky grin giving off a friendly vibe I couldn't resist. If possible he smiled even more.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. Stick with me and you'll have a great time." he said. I nodded. A little smile creeping up. My first friend.

**** Draco's POV

That darn Weasle has nerve ! How dare he. I wasn't even messing with my raven. Wait did they shake hands ? And is my raven actually smiling at that ? I felt anger boil up. Then it hit me. My raven ? Now I'm acting possessive to something I don't even have. Then a smirk came apond my face. Yet.

"Everyone settle down. Yes, now your house colors. Ravenclaw is orange and blue. Hufflepuff is yellow and black. Slytherin is green and sliver and Gryffindor is red and gold. Know them well and wear them well. There will be hints and clues from them." the professer said.

I love this game. My mother and father went to this school and they did the same. My whole family is Slytherin so there was so suprise that I am to. If you were born into this town then you know all about the hunt and the houses. You stay in thoes houses for the rest of your schooling days. Anyway back to the hunt. It's not easy. The list has about 50 things or more and the more you find the harder it gets. Basically this test your surivial skills and knoweledge. Also helps you in the real world. You learn some deep stuff. But it's all worth it in the end. I mean come on people. It's flipping Disney World and the Bahamas. Wouldn't you want to win ?

"Come on lets go back to our seats." Blaise said to a fuming Pansy and I. Her spoiled self is probably not used to getting told off. "Four people from each house come and get a list." the professer called out.

**** Harry's POV

Ron and I went to sit with the rest of the Gryffindors. A tall boy named Neville got the paper for us. "Okay first thing is write a poem about sadness." a girl said. "any takers?" No one seemed to want to do it so I nodded my head ever so slightly, got a piece of paper and began to write. Then I showed them.

I wipe my tears away  
Before they fall  
But the sadness  
Makes them come again

My tears hold a different story  
Everytime they shed  
Pain , love  
Happiness and joy  
My tears come out

They affect many people  
In many different ways  
The boys aways want to cuddle everytime one falls down my face  
The girls want to know whats wrong and fix the problem quickly

My tears share a song  
A melondy  
A tune  
So strong that noone can hear  
My tears make me stronger  
Prepair me for the unexpected  
The worst  
The hurt

My tears spill out  
And never stop comming

Everyone looked at me after they finished reading. Then slowly looked at eachother with understanding faces and nodds. "Im starting to see you in a different light Potter." Semeus said. Then they all clapped. I really don't think the poem was all that good. Just saying things from the heart. "Okay write about sadness. Check. What's next?" and so we began to work on the list.

**** Draco's POV

"Alright next thing. Blood from any kind of snake." Blaise said. "Ironic." I stated. "How in the bloody hell are we going to get that?" Nott asked. "We can go to a zoo after class sneak in and steal some."Pansy said. "Thinking like a true Slytherin." Blaise grinned.

"Okay does anyone know how to pick locks?" some kid name Greg asked. "Who in Slytherin doesn't. Out of the way." I scoffled. Snatching a bobby pin from Pansy's hair and picking the lock to one of the zoo repitle doors. After a few twist it clicked open. We snuck inside with ease making our way over to the snakes. "What kind should we take?" Vince asked. "The less trouble the quicker this gets done so lets use a small one." I said. They all agreed.

We soon found a two foot snake. It was pitch black in color and had bright green eyes. "Reminds you of the new kid doesn't it." Vince whispered in my ear. I gave a faint nodd. "I think we should seidate it first. I don't want it to strike at any of us." Blaise said. Pansy came back with a needle. Where she got it from, we don't know.

"I'm not going to do it so.." she said.

Us guys looked at eachother. Girls these days I swear. Reason why I'm gay. "I'll do it." Nott said. He carefully walked over to it. Quickly he injected it. The snake flew up at not. He screamed then we screamed and he screamed again. "Oh my gosh!" Pansy cried. Then Nott started laughing. We all looked at him with the 'what the fuck faces.' Didn't he just get bitten by a poisonus snake and now he is laughing.

"You guys seriously believed that." he laughed. "It passed out soon as I injected it." he picked it up and started shaking it. Our shocked faces slowly hit with relization.

"You stupid bloke!" Pansy said punching him in the stomach.

"That wasn't even chippy." Greg said.

"I hate you Theo." Blaise said using his first name nickname.

"Okay lets quickly take its blood and get out of here." I said. After we did such we quickly left. Ignoring the camras along the way. Walking towards a cafe with the vile of blood in Pansy's bag we checked that off the list. We entered the cafe and sat down.

"Oh yeah." I said. Gaining all their attention. " you ever tick us like that again. I will kill you." I spat. He gulped and nodded quickly.


	5. Surprise Surprise !

**I need a serious beta. Can someone help me out ? Anyways enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

"Draco maybe you should stop staring at Potter. We all know you like him." Blaise said with an added wink."

"I do not like him." I mumbled.

"What was that Malfoy ?" Nott asked.

"I think it was a 'Why yes friends I do like Potter." Blaise said cheekly. I threw my book at him.

"5 points from Slytherin. We do not throw books at eachother." Professor Snape a.k.a Uncle Severus said. The point system is a thing that helps our groups. They can easily get taken but not easily gained. Blaise pouted at me and rubbed the spot where the book hit him. "I'll get you back." he whispered. His purple eyes flashing dangerously.

The bell ranf and it was time for my favorite class. Gym. I mean who doesn't gym. Funny shizz happends all the time in gym. We entered the locker rooms and changed into our gym uniform. Which consist of a t-shirt and some shorts in our house colors. We all sat down as the teacher took role and began to talk. "Today we are going to play my favorite game. Ultimate Doageball."

A smirk came across my fas as did many other Slytherins. These puppies are going down. We all took our postitions and faced the Hufflepuffs ,Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. He blew the whistle and all hell broke loose. Balls were flying everywhere. This way and that. You have to have epic dip game to doage these. A Ravenclaw threw a ball at my head but I did a matrix and then chucked my ball at them while grabbing more. Pretty soon all the Hufflepuffs and most Ravenclaws were gone. Some Gryffindors were out. But my little raven was still in. His dip game must be on point.

Or the balls couldn't just reach his short figure. I'm going to go with the latter because all he mostly was doing was standing there. Looking slightly out of place and alone. Heres' my chance to go talk to him. I walked over towards him while doaging balls here and there.

"Potter!" I called. He looked. "Fancy seeing you doing anythin active."

His green eyes narrowed slightly as he threw a ball at me. I ducked in time and smirked as hee scowled. A very low and soft grown admitted from him. Maybe my cockyness was getting to him but thoes little sounds were sending chills down my spin. The whistle blew and the game was called for an end. For the next thirty minuets we could have free gym. I dropped the ball in my hand and stepped closer towards him. No stupid snake to hiss at me now.

"So you're a Gryffindor huh. I honestly thought you would be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. You got the brains but you seem like a softy." with that said he punched me in the stomach. Okay that actually hurted. I looked to see him slightly smirking. My jaw would of dropped if I wasn't myself. The smuggness of the smirk gave him this sexy cute look. I could just eat him.

"You know you look adorable like that." I told him. A slight trace of red came across his cheeks. Aww ! I squeeled in my head. *cough*. Lets keep that between us shall we. I decided to mess with him. Try to get a reaction out of his normal mysterious self. So I put my palm to his forhead. "Are you okay you're a little red."

**** Harry's POV

My eyes went wide. His hand is on my head. His bloody hand is on my blood head. I flinched back as he leaned in closer. Has this guy never head of personal space. I looked at him and could see a bit of...hurt in his eyes when I flinched. Serves him right. What is he thinking touching me so...ergh ! I guess he didn't take the hint when I punched him in his stomach. Blokes these days. Slapping his hand away and took a few steps back to glare at him.

"Harry come here ! Get away from the Slytherin Prince !" Ron called to me.

"Shut it stupid Gryffindork!." Blondy yelled. Ron walked over and pulled me away while sneering at him. "Come on mate. No need to be with the wrong crowd." he mumbled to me. "Fighting with your cousin again?" Neville asked. I raised an confused eyebrow. Cousins ? Oh this is rich. Cousin rivialry.

"Distant cousins." Ron spat.

"Being second cousins isn't distant." Semeus said. They laughed.

"Pup?" Sirius called. I tapped the wall twice, sitting down onthe couch. " I have to tell you something. We've just been invited to one of my "buisness workers" parties. We are not really friend friends but I cannot be outdone by him. So I am asking, can you please come so I can show you off for a bit ? You know not many can resist you." he asked well pleaded. I shrugged. Not really caring. Though I dislike it when he says no one can resist me.

"Great ! It starts at 9 tonight ! Semi-formal dress. So wear something nice." he said happily and I guess went to get ready. He's a little eager to be going to a party that is one of your rivals. I don't see why he is happy about this at all.

Quickly getting dressed, I walked passed the mirror then went back in front of it. Looking at myself and frowned. I was wearinf a white slick dress shirt with an emerald gree vest. The vest had vine like designs stiched on the fron in white in a pretty cool pattern. I also had a pair of white trousers with some green chucks that matched my vest perfectly. I guess I looks semi-formal. Shrugging I walked down the stairs to see Sirius waiting for me. He was decked in a black dress shirt with a silky purple tie and black trousers. He gave me a small and we drove to this so called "party".

As we pulled up into the house my eyes widen. This place was huge. About seven floor plus a basement. A huge garden with lots of land. Deffinantly making the royal castle look small. The gates opened up for us and we were greated by butler and maids. Someone took the car while the rest led us in. My jaw gaped slightly. "Amazing isn't it Har." whispered Sirius. I nodded.

Never in my life have I seen such an elegant house. The grand stair well greeting you as you enter was decorated with white roses and black cornations. A ballroom on the left and a eating room connected to that. Double door thats I'm guessing is the kitchen. Servents walking and caring elegant fingerfoods and glassed drinks. "Sirius Black ! Welcome!" someone greeted my godfather. We turned around to see a man with long blonde hair and sliver eyes. He wore a smirk on his handsome face. Oldly fimilar I'd say. He was wearing a cream dress shirt with a golden vest and matching tie. His trousers were also cream with golden shoes. Overall he looked stunning.

"Hello Malfoy. What a wonderful manor you have." Sirius said.

"Please call me Lucius and thank you." his eyes then flickered to me. " and whom is this ?" he asked.

"This," Sirius said putting an arm around me. "is my godson Harry Potter."

"Lovely meeting you ." he said giving me a small smile and hand to shake. I took it and smiled back somewhat. He raised an eyebrow at me when I didn't speak back. "Pardon us but Harry here doesn't speak much.." Sirius voice trailed off. Lucius gave a confused smile but excused it by starting off a different topic. Leaving me alone. I took another glance around the place. People were dressing casually but still elegant. Talking anf laughing, enjoying themselves while butlers cake around with drinks and such.

I sighed. Parties aren't my cut of tea either. So I decided to roam around a bit. Not like anybody will notice. I walked up the stairwell as casually and unnoticably as possible. Finally making it up them I walked down what seemed like an endless hall. Really how many rooms do they have in this place ? A thousand. Looking around I noticed I was lost. Blimey my observations suck on an ulitumate level. Plus I'm alone again...did I just hear someone say loner again ? A frown came to my face. That hurted somewhat.

Taking another turn, I ended up at a dead end which was a staircase. Climbing up I was in another room. It was nice but the only thing in it was a grand white piano sitting in the middle of the room. Facing a balconly with was open showing the night sky. The shining moon was the only light. I walked over to it and pressed a key. The sound floated through the silence. Seeing as no one was in here and the piano doesn't have a 'Do Not Touch' sign on it, I sat down and began to play it. My fingers floated over the first four keys testing it. Then quickly I played a melondy. I love the piano. I love every instrument actually but the piano has to be my favorite. Was it because I could poor my heart out into each tone ? Or was it because it was the only thing that spoke my words ?

"You play beautifully." an offly familar voice said. I jumped and closed my eyes. That word beautiful. "He" said it t much. "He" said he would take all my beauty away from me. "Him." that evil absured so right bastard. I hate "Him". He took everything and anything. I hate "Him" so much. I hate...I hate...

"Are you alright ?" cool hands gently placed on my clentched fist. Teardrops fell down on the black and white keys. Sliding downward into the cracks. Soon I found myself getting pulled into a warm embrace. The person whispering sweet nothings in my ear, calming me down. I let out a small soundless hiccup. I don't know why I let "Him" get to me. Reopening old wounds. Breaking me down. Making me weak again. But this person that is holding me now, so tenderly and careingly is giving off the impression that they can help me. That they can protect me and heal these deep buring scars.

This person is telling me it's alright and you know what I feel like I can believe them. That just by saying these words will make it really happen. Or is it afterall just sweet nothings that they are whispering. Never the less I want to see who this person is. Looking up I get a sight that I outmost never espected. My eyes clashing with a beautiful color. The one that is olding me is the Slytherin Prince himself. Draco Malfoy.

**I should probably tell you people that my story is like up to chapter 18 or so. I'm just typing it all and posting it as quick as I can. I probably can't do a lot this week because we have state test. :( *sighs* Welp. Comment. Subscribe. But most of all enjoy.**


	6. Cowardly Lion

Chapter 6

Draco's POV

He pushed me back and crawled to the farther edge of the bench. Wiping tears away quickly. He was embarressed. But he had nothing to be embarressed about. If he needed a sholder (or chest) to cry on then I would be there for him.

"Shh." I said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Merlin I sound totally out of character. Not really use to comforting people. But seeing tears pour out of his beautiful eyes I can't help myself. I want to hold him and protect him. But most of all I want him to be mine. For some reason so badly. I sighed. Maybe I'm being selfish to a selfless person. Maybe I need to rethink what I am doing. Of how to approach him. I'm scaring him by just being in his presence and this isn't what I want. I took another step near him but he flinched back and closed his eyes. Maybe I should calm him down first. so we won't be having this little problem. Taking a deep breath and doing the only thing I could probably do to calm him down. And that's be me.

"Oi ! Potter !" I snapped. He looked at me. "Why are you crying ? I thought all ye Gryffindors were brave lil' lions. You're acting like a cowardly cub. Wipe thoes tears and pull your skirt down." I said in my normal mocking voice. Pressing a hand to his cheek wiping the tears.

"Just no more tears." my voice almost cracking. Almost. "Okay ? No more."

He looked at me. Proabably to see if I am messing with him but I held nothing but worry and truth. He slowly nodded, giving a soft sniff while wiping his eyes. Whatever self control I have almost broke. He just looks so freaking cute right now and all kitten like. He then opened one eye look wide up at me. SNAP ! There goes my self control. I pulled him into a hug.

He let out a suprized squeek and gripped onto me tight as he almost fell. I chuckled. Thank all the gods who invented this lovely creature in my arms.

"So, care to play again ? You did sound most wonderful." I asked. Talking about the piano. He slowly nodded and started to play a happy kind of melondy. Much different from what he was just playing a couple minuets ago.

"Oh yeah, I was sent to come get you. It's almost time for the dancing to began." I said when he was done. I got up first and stuck my hand out towards him , pulling him over the bench. He was really light. I mean aneroxic light.

"Follow me." I said as we walked through the many halls and finally ended at the grand stairwell. My father stopped and looked up at me. Smiling one of his decieving smiles.

"Draco my son there you are. And with the lovely by your side. Come down. The dancing is about to start." he said.

I nodded and began to walk. Hearing Potters light footsteps following behind. Soon the sound of music flowed through the room. Many people started to grab partners and make there way into the middle of the room stepping in toon to the rhythmn. I turned to the raven. He looked like he was trying to blend in with the wall. Aw he's shy. But no raven of mine is going to be a wall flower. No sir. I turned to him with a charming smile.

"Care to dance?"

*** Harry's POV

'No.' I thought for two reasons. One, I can't ballroom dance and Two, I hate parties so you won't catch me dancing at one. I looked up at him and shook my head. No way was I dancing. A determined look came across his facee and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dance. He put an arm around my waist and my hands around his sholders.

"Come on Potter. Stop acting like you can't dance." he said playfully. I could feel my cheeks warm up and I looked around. Relization smack him across his face.

"It's okay. I know something that might help." He then pulled me up and put my feet on top of his. His arm still around my waist. This was all new and weird for me. Not to forget embarressing. I feel like a little girl dancing on her fathers feet. I buried my face into his chest, hiding my blush. Gosh I hope Sirius doesn't see this.

"Aww look at this. A Gryffindor at a Slythern party." an annoying voice said. I looked up to see pug-face Pansy Parkinson. God I dislike this witch.

"Parkinson leave him alone." Malfoy said. Voice becoming a little annoyed.

"But why would I do that ? A Gryfinndor acting like a Hufflepuff towards a Slythern is blackmail gold. Plus it's the Harry Potter." she said smirking.

Okay now I really dislike her. Calling me a Hufflepuff. A low growl admitted from me. My lips curled up into a snarl, showing off my fangs. Wait what ?

"How cute. Kittys getting fiesty. Acting like a little lion." she

"Didn't I say leave him alone. Are you that mental that you did not understand thoes words. Why are you here anyways ?" Blondy asked.

"Our parents are friends are they not ? Why wouldn't I be here."

"Because no one likes you." he stated simply.

"Whatever. And why are you and Potter so smitten ? Like you're gay or something ?"

A couple people overheard this and smacked their foreheads shaking their heads. Oh my gosh. Everyone knows he is gay. This girl is really something. The bloke chuckled.

"You're an idiot." he said.

"Wait you're really gay ?" she asked."

"I've been telling you this since I've meet you."

"No. I don't believe it. I think Potter is rubbing his gayness off on you." she then looked at me. "stay away from him. Fagg it's not cute. You ugly stupid orphan."

Her words shot out and stung. Like bullets. Orphan, fagg I had no control over thoes things. Not my fault no one didn't want me. Not my fault I play for the hometeam. I pulled myself away fro the blond and ran. Through the many people dancing, through the halls, through the doors until I was finally out if the place. I took a gulp of fresh air.

"Harry !" A voice called. I saw him run up towards me. I took a step back. He sighed, grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "Bad night ?" he asked. I nodded ever so slightly. I snapped my fingers two times and he looked at me. 'Home' I signed. He nodded.

"Harry are you still steeping ?" Sirius asked. Walking into my room. No I thought. I'm just doing what every other teenager does on a Saturday. Sleep in and be lazy.

"You know your professor Remus ?" he asked. I nodded. was one of my favorite professors. "Well me and him used to be best friends in school along with your father. We used to be in a group called Marauders. We even had our own nicknames. As you know mine is Padfoot. Your fathers was Prongs and Remus is Moony. Our other friend Petr was Wormtail. Well anyways him and his son are coming over. His son is only fourteen and a little different. You'll see why when they come over today. But for now why don't you get up, eat and dressed." with that said he left.

As he shut the door I blinked. Padfoot aye ? I remember. I pulled myself out of my bed and took a step but tripped over my pant leg. I really need to get my clothes sized. I know I am small but his is unnessesary.

Holding my pants up as I walked into the kitched and sat down at the table. In front of me was a plate if french toast,sasuages,eggs,bacon and beans. My typical breakfast. I looked at it. A I really that hungrt ? My stomach decided to add it's thoughts in and growled. Guess I was. I dug into the french toast and bacon. Took a spoon full of beans and I was full.

"Finally eating my tiny pup?" Sirius asked playfully. I took a large swigg of orange juice and went to get dress. I put on a blue and gray plaid button up that had quater length sleaves, some black skinnies and my grey uggs. I don't care what people say these boots are freaking comfty and I'm probably the only boy who can reallt pull them off just like girls.

"Harry come down. Our guest our here." Sirius called.

I grabbed my glasses and skipped down the steps. Walking into the den I was greated by two people.

"Hello Harry." Lupid said smiling. I gave a barely noticable 'if you weren't looking you might of missed it' nodd and sat down across from them next to Sirius.

"Oh sorry, this is my son Teddy Lupin. Also your godson." Remus said. My eyes went wide. My godson ?

''Remus you can't just throw things like that at him !" Sirius called.

"Oh hush Sirius. He was going to find out sooner or later."

I looked at my supposively godson He had shocking blue hair and warm brown eyes. Wait blue hair ? Is that even possible ? Better yet natural ?

"And before you ask pup, yes his hair is naturally blue." Sirius said. How did he know I was thinking that ? He chuckled. "You wear your heart on your sleave. Your eyes tell all."

Oh well there goes my answer.

"Nice to meet you Prongslet." Teddy said shyly. Giving a timid smile. I cocked my head questionly. Prongslet ?...son of Prongs.

"I think it suits you Harry. After all you are the son of Prongs." Remus said. I grabbed my ipad and wrote _'Nice to meet you to Moonlet_.' They all read it and smiled.

"Well it seems they have named eachother. You two are the next generation of Marauders. When people find that out it's going to be hell for them." Sirius chuckled.

"We were trouble makers." Remus said taking a sip of his tea.

"But it's cute how they named eachother don't you think ?' Sirius asked.

Teddy blushed and his hair turned a shade of redish-pink. My eyes went wide. Holy crap ! I almost spit out my tea but instead chocked on it.

'_He's a metamorpher__**'**_ I wrote. Lupin nodded. Wow another 'family member.' I've met and he is differnent to.

"Ah ! I'm sorry Prongslet. I can't control it sometimes when it's my emotions. Sorry I'm probably a freak towards you. I'll changed it back." he rambled and his hair turned back to blue.

"Oh no it's quite alright Teddy. You see, Harry here is a Parseltounge." Sirius said reasuringly. Teddy and Remus gasped.

"No wonder that snake favored you. But I thought on he who can not be named was the last one." Remus said. I froze. They were talking about "Him".

"Tough subject Moony." Sirius whispered to him. I decided to break the gloomy mood.

'_You're not a freak Teddy. I actually think it's quite amazing.'_ I wrote. Teddy smiled. His hair turning unruly and black and his eyes changing a bright green. "Thank you Prongslet."

I gasped. He looked like mini me. Or he looked like he could be my son.

"Seems like he likes you Harry." Sirius whispered to me. I nodded. Still a little dazed by his looks. Then something hit me. '_Why haven't I seen Teddy around school ?' _I wrote/asked.

"You probably have. You just didn't notice. After all he is a metamorphicus. He can blend in if he wants and stand out if he likes." Remus said. Duh. I thought to myself. Rolling my eyes at the obviousness.

"Oh right look what I found Padfoot."Remus said pulling out a brown paper from his robes. Sirius gasped.

"The Marauders Map." he said.

"Here Harry, It was Prongs the most and I think I should give it to you." Remus said handing the map over.

I opened it but it was blank. Just looked like a normal piece of large paper. I frowned. What kind of map is blank ? They both laughed.

"You have to say these words 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.' " Remus said and soon the writing and pictures began to fill the map. Names and footprints moved around on it.

"Its a map of the school !" Teddy gasped.

"Yep. We made this a way back. But don't let anybody taake it. It's much more valuable then you think Harry." Remus said. A serious look on his face. "Well, we must get going. Thank you for the tea."

"Bye Prongslet." Teddy piped and with that, they left Siruis and I with smiles on our faces.

**And I am done with this chappy. Phew. I lost it at first because my laptop decided that it didn't want to work and all this other complicated stuff. Sighs. Hopefully less grammer mistakes. Sorry if so. I need a beta. Plus english isn't my first language. Sorry. Till then.**

**~morrastar**


	7. Sticks And Stones

**Did I mention I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that you all know isn't mine. What I do own you'll future. ;) Enjoy. Also I was jamming to Fall Out Boy Suger We're Going Down the whole time I typed this.**

Chapter 7

Draco's POV

I stared at the piano and pressed a key. Who would of thought my little rave could play so well. But why was he so depressed. I pressed another key. Sighing.

"Draco !" My mother called. I turned around. Cocking one eyebrow her way. "What are you doing in this old room ?' she asked.

"Oh nothing." I said walking out. Maybe I'll go back to the park today. Even though I'm sixteen the park still rocks. Grabbing my coat I skipped out the house. Then I stopped skipping because I am a Malfoy and we do not skip in the public eye. Soon the park cam into view and I sat on the swing.

"Come out Prongslet I can't find you ! You picked an awesome hiding spot." a little kid with blue hair and purple eyes called out. Prongslet ? Bluehair ? This kid is all sorts of weird.

I watched him clim up a tree with ease and then jumped down with somthing coming down with him.

"Ha ! Found you Prongslet!." He cried. Small hands came out of the black figure and started tickling him. The boy let out a squeal and went into a fit of giggles. Twisting and turning around. A smile came across my face. I remember when my father used to do that to me. Tickle me until it hurt. Making me laugh. That was the good ole days. Now he is just some stuck up arragont prute. I sighed watching the boy leave with his mysterious dark clad figure in hand. A bright smile on his face.

"What's the answer to these questions ?"

"These nuts !"

"Tommy detention !"

I chuckled. Leave it to Tommy to blurt out inapproate things and not care. The bell rung and it was time for study hall. The third favorite part of my school day. Study hall= free time. Free time= stalking time. Stalkingtime= finding my raven and getting to know him better. A grin came across my face.

"Where are you going amico(1) ?" Blaise asked when I got up.

"Going to find a broken little rave to fix and care for with all my heart." I replyed.

He looked at me for a while then said "Alright have fun fucking Potter!" in a happy voice. I chucked a book at his head which he didn't have time to duck and hit him right in his face. I ran out and went to the roof. I had a feeling he would be up there. Probably sleep like last time. Climbing the steps slowly I turned to see him surrounded by bright blue flowers. All in many different shades and kinds. He was laying down, eyes closed but not asleep.

His fingers were lightly twisting a flower by the stem. A peaceful look on his face. I so soo badly didn't want to disturb him and take a quick picture to save the moment. And that's exactly what I did. Heh heh heh.

"Oi Potter. Don't you look lovely." I said mockingly. His eyes opened slowly and a flicker of silver went through them. What the fuck ? My whole face was hit with a wave of confusion. I must be seeing things.

His face shifted into a snarl. Okay so maybe he wasn't in one of the greatest moods. Or, he isn't jumping with joy to see me. Something inside me ticked and let out a wave of hurt. Not liking that he didn't like seeing me. I guess I was showing that hurt because he stopped snarling and put a hand on top of mine. I looked at them for a while.

"Come on Potter we have a hunt to do." I said getting up to leave.

"Feathers from a...what the...a phoenix." Blaise read.

"Fucking impossible ass shit on this." Greg said. Some of us nodded,

"Phoenixes are bloody impossible to find. Let alone catch." Pansy said leaning towards me. I backed away a bit.

"Blimey Harry ! You have a phoenix ?" a bloody red weasle shouted.

"Shh ! Idiot !" all of the Gryffindors (minus Potter) said. No one but us Slythern heard though. We all shared a look. Lucky us.

"So...anyone else thinking about following them after class and stealing some feathers ?" Blaise asked.

"Or we could just ask." Vince said smiling. (-_-) was the look we all gave him.

"Anywho ! Yea lets do it !" I said. We all got to planing except Vince. I sighed and put my hand on his sholder. " It's alright mate. You're just to nice for your own Slythern good." I said. Before he could say anything the bell rang. I cracked mu nuckles.

"Time to go sneak on the cute little Gryffindors." Blaise said. I nodded. Indeed it was.

"Blaise stop smiling." Pansy said.

"I-I'm sorry. This is just so fun. Can't help it." he said still grinning.

"If you don't stop I will punch you in your balls." she said not bluffing.

"We're not even doing anything yet." Nott said.

"Shush people. They're turning the corner." I said.

"Towards the forest ?" Nott asked.

Shrugging I followed them. We went deeper and deeper into the forest. Twisting threw the trees not making any noticeable sounds. I was doing a pretty good job if I do say so myself. CRACK.

"Drack that is the fifth time you stepped on a twigg. Really." Blaise said.

I gave hima creeper smile and he turned away. The Gryffindorks as we like to call them stopped inrfrount of a cabin like house. Potter nocked on the door because it seemed the others we're scared to. I snorted. The door then opened and a big giant beast popped out. Looking closer it wasn't a beast at all but a tall man. A really, really tall man.

*** Harry's POV  
"Arry mi boy ! Lovely see in ya 'ere." a smiling face said. I mouthed the words 'Hello Hagrid'. He then hugged me.

"Bloody hell he is huge." Ron said shocked.

"Ello lil years. The names Hagrid. Half giant t'I am." Hagrid said, greeting himself to the others. They all greeted back. He then invited us inside. We all sat down in the small living room.

"So kids. What are ye doin 'ere ?" he asked.

"We need a little help with our scavenger hunt." Neville said timidly.

"Ah yes. I know what ye be talkin' bout. And by the looks of it ye all are Gryffindors. So what're need ?" he asked.

"Phoenix feathers." Hermione stated.

"Well I'll be. Ye kids are lucky. I jus got a new one couple mounths ago. Beauty it is. Well c'mon. Lets get ye your feathers." and with that said we went out and walked farther in the forest. All the while I had this nagging feeling that the blond snob was near by.

Hagrid stopped at a cage that was hanging from two tall trees. It shooked as we stepped closer. Then a golden beak stuck out from the shadows.

"C'mon girl. No need ter be shy." Hagrid said in his usual funny way of talking. The bird let out a squawk. Moving out of the shadows we saw a frill of pure white feathers shinning in the light. At the end of the birds was firey orange feathers sticking up proudly. We gaped at its glorey.

"Go on 'Arry. Don be shy now." Hagrid said to me kindly.

I waled forward towards the bird . Its golden eyes locked with mine. My hand reached out to stroke it. But as soon as I touched it, I was thrown back by something. I hit a tree with a thud.

"Harry!" someone yelled. Footsteps came running over but stopped. I looked up and was met with red. A red that I hated so much. It twinkled with amuzment and I tired to back up more into the tree. Pale hands came and touched my cheek. A growl admitted from me.

"Fiesty as ever oh beautiful one. And here I thought I broke you. I'm amazed."He" said.

Now when "He" said thoes words something in me snapped. Like a demon getting lose from the depths of hell. The power that I never knew I had before to stand up to him came. And on Merlin did a rush of adrenaline run through me. I smacked his hand back. "He" frowned and went to hit me but I ducked it. It smeems like "he" doesn't like that. I used my hand to lever myself up and kicked my led out towards him. It almost made contact with his chest but he caught my ankle and flipped me over. Making me land on my stomach.

I flipped up and snarled. That position felt wrong and submissive for the wrong person. My inner demon growling with rage and disgust. I through a punch at his face and felt it make great contact. The sound of bones cracking could be hears throughout the forest. Blood splattered on the ground.

"Only you would make me bleed." "He" said.

Throwing a punch at me but I caught his wrist and flipped him over and kicked him in his stomach. Sending him flying over into a tree. He recovered quickly though and punched me in my stomach. Then grabbing my head, he slammed it into the phoenix cage. My inner demon roared with hate. I pulled his head down and kneed him in his already broken face. He pushed me back sending me falling on the ground next to my 'friends'.

(Till then my lovely.) he said in parseltoung and disappeared.

No one reacted and the silence was thick.

"Holy shit Potter !" was the first thing that broke the silence. I looked up to see the Slytherns. My fellow Gryffindors glared hard.

"Snakes." Semus said.

"Potter are you alright ?" Blondy asked me. Ignoring the bickering groups next to us. I was about to nodd my head but as I tried to move my leg I hissed. Shoot. My ankle was twisted. He knelt down next to me and pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"Merlin you are reckless. Don't do something like this again. You might just kill yourself next time. Actually don't let there be a next time. Do you hear me ?" he said scolding me. His voice so caring and kind but most of all dominant. A wimper came through my lips and everyone stopped. Blondies eyes flickered green for a split mili-second. If I wasn't looking I would have missed it.

"Harry ?" Ron said taking a step towards me.

Blondies grip tightened around me and he growled. I subconciously leaned in closer. My felt nestled into his chest. It felt so warm. Compaired to the coolness of the forest. I wanted more of it. My inner demon purred. My eyes started to flutter as I snugged closer to the warmth. The sounds began to fade as I drifted off.


	8. The Dead Of Night

Chapter 8

Draco's POV

"Oh my Merlin he killed him !" a Gryffindork said. That sent them all in a frenzy.

"Shut up idiots ! He's sleeping." I growled. They instantly got quiet. My raven stirred and moved closer to me. No sound admitting from him like always. I picked him up bridal style.

"Where are you going ?" Blaise called.

"Taking him home. Go grab some feathers and leave." I said still walking.

"Hey, wait. Shouldn't we take him. I mean we are his friends." Weasly said stepping forward. I growled again. His one rumbling from the depths of my chest. Something inside me not wanting him to take my possession.

"Don't touch what's mine." I said in a voice not of my own. But I didn't notice as I walked out of the forest, not looking back.

I knocked on the door. Potters godfather opened it and gasped.

"Harry !...What..Malfoy Jr ?" he said confused.

"Sir he was attacked. Black hair red eyes." I said as we entered the house. I sat down but didn't let go. Besides he was resting peacefully in my lap.

"Malfoy Jr you know we're cousins right." said placing a cup of tea in front on me. I nodded somewhat. "Your mother Narcissa is my cousin." he said then started rambling.

"Um excuse me but about Potter.." I said letting my voice trail off.

"Oh right, black hair red eyes. It's he who can not be named." he stated. My eyes went wide. The Dark Lord. But he looks nothing like him except the red eyes.

"Well let me start from the beginning. Harry wasn't always in my possession. He wasn't always treated so nicely and such. He used to live with his uncle, aunt and cousin. They used to beat and abuse him every chance they got. Then one day just when Harry couldn't take it anymore a man came. His name was Tom Riddle. He "saved" Harry supposivbly from thoes dreadful muggles. But in reality he did nothing but. In fact he added to the torture. Only making it worse. Abusing him then being nice, never feeding him correctly and showing him off towards his friends. But then Harry did something. Something so incredible that only he and Riddle knows truly. Then he found me and here we are. A year and some months later and now he wants to come back. His reason ? I do not know,but I do know the outcome of this is not good."

I looked down at my raven on my lap. So that's why he cries. Why he doesn't speak. Why he is so distant and mysterious.

"You know his birthday is tomorrow. Going to be sixteen. He doesn't like parties though. He's to bloody shy for his own good. Even though he's the bravest person I know. Just like his father." he rambled on again. I looked at the clock. 11:15 p.m. Blimey where did the time go.

"Sorry but I have to go. It was nice and very informational having this chat and I am ever so thankful." I said getting up.

"You're welcome. Anything that can help the pup." he said taking him from me. I growled, my arms reaching to take him back but then I stopped myself.

"Sorry. I don't know what has been wrong with me lately." I apologized, and walked to the door. When I got home I took a shower and looked over my homework. Glancing at the time as I laid down, it was 11:55 p.m. Five more minuets until my ravens birthday. I wonder what I should ger him.

*** Harry's POV

I woke up not to long ago in my bed in big comfty pajamas. The rubber stars thatt were glued to my ceiling were glowing a faint green. I stared at them for a moment. Padfoot and I put them up to resemble the constilations and such. My room was big enough to fir the whole thing and more. My eyes traced over the scorpius signas I thought about todays "events". Two words kept replaying in my head. "He's" back.

That bloody bastard no good red eyed evil git ! And all that new found strength and courage that I didn't know I had towards him wad awesome. I smiled as I remembered breaking his nose. I started to laugh when a wave of nausea hit me. My eyes started to blur and I was sweating. Then one of my arms bend in a non-possible way and cracked. My mouth opened at my muted scream.

My other arm decided to do the same thing. My chest caved in as my ribs broke and my spin snapped in two. I didn't notice Sirius until I felt him by my side. Everyone of my bones started to break and rebuild themselves. Making them stronger and slightly shorter. Even through all this pain a wave of annoyance came as I thought about being smaller. Then at the last crack of my neck, my world began to fade. I could still feel the burning of fire course through my entire body before it all came to a stop.

My eyes fluttered open and was met with a bright light. I growled. Stupid sun and your brightness. I sat up but regretted it because I felt sore all over.

"Be careful now Prongslet. Don't want to hurt yourself." a child like voice said.

My eyes looked over to meet with blue. A shocking bright blue. Teddy ?

"Well I'll be darn. He was always a looker but my is he quite the catch." a deeper more manlier voice said. Remus ? Why are these two here ? The sound of shuffling at my left and I was greeted by Sirius.

"Merlin pup you gave me scare. Wasn't expecting this at all." he said kissing my forehead and gently pushing my black hair aside. What.. what ? I quickly turned and looked in my mirror. My short black unruly hair was now long and sadly still unruly going down my back. It also had green and silver streaks in it.

Then I looked at my face. My eyes if possible had gotten wider and my green was even more greener. My nose was the same small and my lips the color of rose petals. My body was smaller. What the flip ? What happened last night ? I want bloody answers and they better be locial and legit. I frowned as I noticed I was now sporting a pair of fangs. Bloody hell, I ran a finger over them and gasped when they drew blood. What in the hell did I turn into.

**** Draco's POV

When the clock hit twelve thats when the pain started. My bones cracking in every place. My body twisting and bending in ways that I shouldn't ever do. I felt like I was on fire. Even though I didn't have my covers on and only wore boxers. I yelled as another bone cracked. They were rebuilding themselves. Becoming stronger and longer. My teeth grew into sharp pointy fangs. The ends cutting my lip.

I yelled at the pain. Mother and father could only do nothing. Telling me it would be over soon and I wont have to bare the pain that much longer. Soon their worlds slirred and muffled. The light was fading by black dots and soon I was gone.

I woke up to the sound of my mothers humming and the sweet smell of honey. I looked over and into my mirror. The first thing I saw was a stanger. With blond hair and striking silver eyes. He was tall. Very tall and also strong built. Sporting a healthy six-pack and good looking muscles. I blinked as that stranger turned into me.

Holy shit was I hot. A whole suprise this is. How is happened I'm sure my mother or father will tell me. But something in my head kept shouting at me to go find Potter. Go hold Potter. Go touch Potter. Most of all go and take what is rightfully mine.

*** Harry's POV

I looked down at my cup of tea. The foggy greenish brown liquid was warm. Smoke came out as I blew into it. Making little bubbles and such looking at my messed up refection. Teddy was playing with my hair. Trying to see ig he can morph int it right but that has yet to happen. A part of me felt like-wait scratch that, a big part of me felt like it was missing something. Another half to a whole. But what ?

Remus and Sirius were talking about me. Discussing my change and such. I wasn't paying much attention. The hands in my scalp were soothing and the warmness of the tea was making me sleepy. I guess I could rest a bit. Seeing as my night was horrible.

"Oi Harry. Don't fall asleep yet. We still have to find out what you are." Remus said.

I groaned inwardly. Dangit. Teddy moved away from me and sat next to his father. Just as Remy was abour to talk the door flew open and there was Malfoy in all his boxer glorey. He spotted me and with speed I never knew he possessed, he flickered over to me and pulled me into him. He then sat down and pulled me into his lap. Arms securely around my waist. Not that that I minded. I felt a piece of me was just found or united.

"What the ? Malfoy Jr?" Sirius said confused.

"Ah what if he is hurting him ?" Teddy asked conserned. Both Remy and Sirius moved forward at that, reaching for me. Malfor snarled and growled.

"Mine." he stated clearly. Protectively.

"I don't think he is in his right state of mind. Wait til he calms down." Sirius said backing off. All the wile I was resting deeply in a warm protective embrace.

*** Draco POV

How dare they ! How dare they try to take away what's mine. I pulled him closer. Held him tighter. My gaurd was up well. My eyes saw everything with their new found sight. Watching them. Protect him ! My inner demon yelled. Don't let them touch him ! It growled. Instincts that's what they were. I felt slightly better when they backed off but they still were a little to close for comfort. That's when I was met with a slightly fimilar blue.

"Hello. I'm Teddy Lupin." he said timidly. That voice. "Please don't hold Prongslet." he said.

Prongslet ? Who the ? What... its that kid from the park that day. So Prongslet must be my Har Bear ! I am so smart. But hurt him. No. Never. I would never and if anybody tries, I'll kill them. Gosh I'm really determined. But it feels like I am supposed to. Like it is natural. I looked down. Oh my gosh I'm only in boxers and oh my Merlin, he is sitting right on my-

"So I think he is calm now don't you think Daddy ?" Teddy a.k.a Blue said. They nodded.

I was busy telling myself not to think any perverted stuff or I just might lose control. My raven eyes fluttere dand he stirred. His little butt moving on something I'm not going to say. Self control, self control, self control. I kept saying in my head. A vivid green eye opened and looked straight at me. Daww ! He is just so cute ! So small and tiny and frail. He yawned and rubbed his eye. Moving closer into me.

"Prongslet is alright and awake. Now time to figure out what these two lovely creatures are." Blue and said simultaneously.

"So Malfoy Jr, did you scream like a little girl as your bones twisted and cracked or did you take it like a man ?" asked amused.

I growled. Potter snapped his fingers and we all looked at him. His hands when into a wave of rapid movements. I bet I had the whole what the fuck face on. Only catching a few words here and there but not enough. Black laughed.

"Fine pup. No need to get fiesty." he said.

"What did he say ?" asked shy Blue.

"To leave his mate alone or he would have to suck me dry. And not that way Moony." he said giving a look.

If Potter is sucking anyone it is going to be me. A small barely soundable giggle flowed through the room. The sound was anglic. We all looked at Potter. A smile was on his beautiful face. Why was he laughing ? Did someone say something funny ?

"Because, I can hear you." A voice said.

Holy that voice. Where did it come from ? Who said it ? I looked around but no one but us were in the room. I looked down at Potter. Did he ?

"Okay I'm going to test something. Harry, Draco stand please if you can." Black said. We did as we were told but I didn't let him go.

"Draco step about five feet back please." he said. I did so with a growl. But seeing as I was about 6'3 my long arms could still wrap around his waist.

"Let him go." he said.

Was he serious ? Wait he is. I grumbled but did as I was told. Soon as I did a golden dagger flickered out of his hand and slashed across Potters throat. Blood painting the floors a devious red. That's when I saw red. I grabbed the man by his nech and lifted him up in the air. Chocking him with one hand. My fangs lengthen and I badly wanted to coat these pretty walls with his blood. My instincts were telling me to kill him. He hurt your mate. Take his life. But that's when a blue glow made me turn around. Potter neck was healing itself. Stiching together perfectly leaving flawless skin. I dropped Black and flickered over to Potter. Tilting his head up and licking his neck. Speeding the healing process rapidly. Not stopping even when it was healed until I heard a moan. A sly grin came across my face. I continued licking. Loving the sounds.

**And I am DONE with this chappy. Yayyyyy ! **

***cricket sounds***

**Okay well hoped my readers enjoyed another chapter. Til then.**

**~Morrastar**


	9. The Start of All the Problems

Chapter 9

Harry's POV

Merlin did this feel good. His tounge swirling circles and lapping blood up was such a turn on. I felt teeth graze between my sholder blade and neck bite down. Another moan admitted from my lips. Him on my neck wasn't enough. I wanted more of him. When a strong arm wrapped and around my waist and pulled me closer. I mewled with delight. My inner was approving greatly. The hands on my waist were sliding down futher, reaching a destination and-

"Oh my Teddy look away !"

"Dad I'm not a baby."

"You are too young and innocent. I don't want you scarred for life."

"Ahh ! Dad ! You're hugging me to tight. Cant. Breath"

The lips stopped and hands went back to my waist. I whimpered. Darn this audiance. I looked over Blondys sholder with a little struggle and glarred at all three gits.

"That was hot and all Prongslet b-but we have things to do..."Teddy said shyly.

My glare lessoned at his cute fidgiting self but that didn't stop Malfoy nor me from growling. I looked at Sirius. For a second there I thought he really killed me. He seemed to notice me staring at him.

"Harry." he said stepping forward. I unconsiously took a step back into Malfoy. Untrusting him for the first time. "Pup I'm not going to hurt you. Just proving a theory. Forgive me ?" he then placed a hand on my face. I backed away instantly. His hand felt like lava. Burning the flesh of my skin and boiling my blood. He did it again and I fell to the ground. What was happening ? Why did his touch burn so much ? Soon hot blazing hands were replaced with much cooler soothing ones. I opened my eyes (which I didn't know I closed) and was met with silver that had a line of green going through them. Where my eyes the opposite ?

"Don't touch him." he said. Voice deep. "It feels like fire to him. You burn him." Malfoys voice seemed different. Words turning into choppy english and his slight accent turning into something different.

"How do you know." Remus asked.

"I feel his pain. His emotions. All of it. Don't. Touch. Him." Malfoy stated the last three words in a snarl. They nodded.

"Is it a good time to say that some of Harry friends are on their way over ?" Sirius asked. My eyes widen. Merlin Padfoot will be the end of me one day.

"And you're just telling us now because ?" Blondy growled.

"Well no one was planning on you being here little cousin. So deal with it." Sirius said smiling.

Cousins ? Is everybody related ? Next thing you know Pansy and I are siblings. Ew. The door bell rang from down stairs.

"Need some clothes Malfoy Jr befor I let them in ?" Sirius asked.

"What for ? I have nothing to be ashamed of." he said arrogantly.

"Hmm touche." and with that said, he ran downstairs and let them in. Footsteps admitted from the hall and got loulder as they reached my room. I wonder how they will react when they see me sitting comfortably on my bed with the Slythern Prince. Funny. A Gryffindor and Slythern together. The untimate taboo. How interesting this day will be indeed. And it's about to play out.

The door flew open.

"Oh my gosh Har-" was what Ron said before he saw me. Hermiones eyes poped wide, Neville blushing and Semus confused. Nobody talked, nobody moved. The silence was think until Padfoot coughed. That seemed to break the trance and Hermione was the first to speak.

"They're beautiful."

A girl with bright red hair ran through the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my Harry when I heard you were hurt I had to see if you were alright." she pulled me closer. Who the heck is this girl ? I pushed her back. Her touch enflamming my skin. My eyes prickled with tears. Gosh I am really starting to hate this. She tried to touch me again but Malfoy growled, making her "eep" and stop.

"Ginny stop, he doesn't even know you." Ron said.

"He can get to know me." she said.

"He doesn't want to know you Weaslet. Keep your grimy hands off." Malfoy said.

"Look, there's no need to talk to my sister that way." Ron said.

"Ahem guys shut up. We are here for Harry. Not to fight." Hermione said. I sent her a thankful look. They both scoffed but agreed. Neville stepped forward and timidly spoke.

"H-Harry...what happened ? You chaned. Not that it's bad it's just I'm worried." he mumbled.

I gave him one of my rare smiles. But the answer to his question is yet to be known. I don't know much about my new change. Or even if there is more.

"Harry." Sirius said. "You have a letter." he handed it to me. I grabbed it and opened it. A letter from whom ? And why ? I causually slipped the paper out. In elegant writing it said,

'_Dear Harry,_

_ If you have gotten this letter than it must be your sixteenth birthday. It must also mean that we are dead. I am so sorry that I cannot be there to share this special day with you but I know you must be wondering things. You have entered your inheritence. You are no longer human. You are a Felixium. (Fe-lex-e-um). Half demon hald dragon. The most rarest of the rarest creatures in the worlds. You are worth more then the pures pheonix. There isn't a lot of history about us but I will tell you as much as my knowledge can._

_`Felixiums come in pairs. Mates as you should say. Never alone or we shall die. We feed off of blood and also emotions. We can also give them. Earth is our bound. When nature calls we answer. When first make contact with their mate a bond is sealed. Any human touch is like acid fire. That will go away after a while or when you turly mate. Once mated you get your full powers. Strength, speed, telephathcy and dark magic. After all you are dark creatures._

_ Appearence change as well but that is up to the Felixium. That is the most I know. I am writing this letter looking down at you now. Your green eyes sparkel as your father and you play. I'm sorry we're not there to watch you grow. To teach you things you'd love to know. To send you to school but I'm letting you know we still love you so. Hopefully you are safe wherever you go._

_ With love Mommy and Daddy_

_ Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter_

_ps. elwl ed esenig oyu noos. Learn up on the Felixium Language._

I finished reading the last words. My lip trembled. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. A tear slid down my face. I put the paper back but that's when I noticed another. Opening it, my eyes went wide.

_To Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_ For the fulfillment of your inheritence you have been given the keys to your family volts. Inside is _

_Potter- __9,607,896,769 galleons. 8,678,765,432 sickles. 7,679,289 knuts_

_Evans-__ 57,689,321 galleons. 89,765,231 sickles. 9,454,321 knuts_

_Gryfinndor-__ 27,876,599,813 galleons. 31,876,765,213 sickles. 5,674,645,821 knuts_

_ We wish you luck,_

_ Gringotts_

My freaking gaw dropped. I'm blood rich. My grandkids grandkids grandkids will still have money to spend. Now I was crying tears of joy and happiness. The others read the two letters (minus Ginny) and reactions were similar.

"Blood hell your a decendant of Godwin Gryffindor. One of the founders of our school and town !" Ron said amazed.

"And you're also a Felixium !' Hermione said excitedly.

"And it's your birthday today and you didn't tell us. We have to have a party!" Semus exclaimed.

They all started talking eagerly. Excited over the news. But me, I was jumping off the walls in my head. A bloody Felixium. A dark creature. I seriously need to learn more about them. But mating. As in...intercourse ? I blushed at the thought. We wont be doing that anytime soon. So we feed off of emotions huh ? I wonder how they taste ? The joy and excitement that was edmitting from everyone was making me feel happy and full. I plomped myself back on Malfoys lap. The happy intense feeling growing. Everyone stopped and looked at us. with questioning looks.

"So are you guys together or what ?" Semus asked.

*** Draco's POV

I ran my fingers through his raven locks. Feeling how soft his hair was and noticing the double colored streaks. Silver and green eh ? Someone's showing a little Slythern pride. Or maybe because it's our colors. Either way they look good.

A sound admitted from Potter. Was he...purring ? My hands ran through his scalp again. Merlin he was. That sound was just so.. so.. I can't take this ! I want him, my inner wants him, my groin wants him. All of him. Time to answer the Gryffindorks question. My lips attacked his slowly. When they touched, he responded egarly. The kiss started to heat up as I nipped at his lip and he mewled. Turing around and wrapping his legs around me to get more contact.

I stopped there. To many eyes. My inner said. No one needs to see our intimidate moments. That's a rule. I look my lips off of his and snarled. Human eyes watching us put a disgusting taste in my mouth.

"Get out." I growled. They all flenched.

"W-what ?" Weasle said.

"Get. Out. Or do I have to claw all your eyes out and drink the blood that admits from them for you to understand." I spoke with all seriousness.

"Harry.H-Harry control him. Do something." Weaslette cried.

But my raven was having none of that. He wanted the same as I. He snarled. Eyes flickering silver.

'They saw ! They saw ! Claw their eyes out. Rip them to streaks. I want them out ! Uto own od it (2) love.' that voice cried again.

Love ? My mate. Calling me for help. I roared and they all jumped up and ran through the door closing it behind them. I turned back to my mate and he pulled me down into a heated kiss. My toung searching every inch of his sweet carven. Grazing his teeth and fangs. They were sharp and sunk into my toung drawling blood.

He grabbed my toung with his teeth and began sucking on it. Moaning out at the same time. I went crazy after that. Throughing him on the bed and crawling between his legs. My hands sliding down from his hair to his sholders to his chest and down to his stomach. My fingers dipped into his soft skin. Massaging his chest and waist. I plan to take it a little bit father into second base reaching his pants. My thumbs running over the tog getting ready to take them off and-

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight._

_If I lose you baby._

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you baby_

_And just like the clouds my eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain rain rain'_

My phone rang.

When did I grab this and why ? I will hate this song forever now.

"Hey Hey Hey Hey !" A goofy but sophisticated voice said. I growled.

"Blaise give a good reason for me to not kill you and Bruno Mars." I said my hands rubbing circles in Potters thigh.

"Dang. What did I do ? Interrupt you and Potter snogging eachother senseless ?" he said playfully. My eyes twitched at how right he was.

"What do you want before I hang up." I spat.

"Well darn. Um. What did I want ? Hmm..." he said thinking. I clentched my phone tighter. Almost breaking it. "Wait. I called the wrong person. Heh heh. Bye !" he hung up.

That did it. My phone snapped into two. Darn that idiot. When I see him I going to punch him right in his stupid purple annoying eye. Stopping a very intimidate moment by accident. Oh wait til I get my hands on him. While plotting my evil doings I failed to notice my race on me until I felt his fangs graze down my arm. I looked over and my gosh did he look hot.

His raven hair more unruly than usual. His green eyes had a ring of silver arounf them glowing. Looking at me with a fertile gaze. His big button up night shirt had some buttons undone showing his smootoh chest but also giving him an adorable look.

((Take him)) a deep voice growled. Hell yeah I will. With pleasure. Just as soon as I was about to pull him into another kiss the door opened.

Okay now I was seething with rage. I put my glare on maximum level at whoever was at the door. The Malfoy glare was like looking straight into hell. Seriously. My greatgrandfather drove a man into a heart attack with one. Crazy shizz. As I turned around my glare lost all effect.

"Mother? Father? Uncle Severus?"

*** Harry's POV

The man upstairs must really hate me if he keeps letting all these interruptions happen. My blonde had on a deathly glare but lost affect.

"Mother? Father? Uncle Severus?" he said confused.

Well darn. Guess our plans are ruined. For the moment. Blondy demon then took affect and blocked me with his body. I let out a small wimper. What the hell ! I want to see them. I growled. No way in her was I, Harry mother fucking Potter, being a submissive git. But my inner insisted on listening to Malfoy so my body stayed put. Dang.

"So it's true. You have come into your inheritance Draco." a deep voice said.

"Apparently." he said.

"And your... mate," he spat the word." is ?"

"Yes. Are you done stating the obvious ?" he asked annoyed.

"Tone Draco." a female voice said. I'm guessing his mummy. He ignored her.

"Why are you here ?" he asked.

"Do you honestly expect me to not help my baby with his inheritance." she said.

"Mum ! I'm not a baby." he whined.

'Sure is acting like one' I thought.

"Yeah yeah yeah. As I see you're the dominant as expected." she said. I'm guessing giving him a one over.

"Can we see your submissive ?" his father asked. Even though it sounded more like a demand. Geez are all Malfoys so high and mighty ice pricks ?

"No." Malfoy stated. Pushing me behind him more protectivly.

"We're not going to hurt him. We just want to see him." said.

"Lucius you know how newborns are. Possessive and protective." Snape said.

"I want to see him." he let out a small whine.

What the fuck ? Woah. Pause. Did the Lucius Malfoy just whine ? Oh my Merlin. I let out a small giggle. The talking stopped.

"Aww how cute. Let us see him now." they said.

** Draco's Pov

Damnit. He ust had to go and be all cute. Darn you Potter and your adorableness.

"Fine." I said. My mother let out a yes ! I glared. "Don't touch him or I will break off your fingers and burn them." I threatned.

"Damn!" came a random shout from outside. The fuck ? Anyway they agreed and I slowly (also dramticly) moved and quickly buttoned his shirt up and put him on my lap. My arm wrapping around his waist. It was quiet for some time and after a while I think they died while stading up. Until my father let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh he is so small and cute. Look out thoes eyes. Even more stunning from the last time I saw them." he the bloody hell ? Is my fad high ? Is this even my dad ? A hand went on his sholder and he stopped.

"Lucius..Lucius calm down." Uncle Severus said. My father mumbled a sorry and looked around.

"Okay..any other crazy reactions." I said looking at my mother beause I know she was about to bust in 3 2 1.

"Please let me hold him ! Please please please !" she begged.

"Um...no." I said. "Anyway can we get through this. I don't want any pedophile moments to happen." I asked giving them all uneasy looked. A couple cleared throats later and they were all seated on Potters couch in his room.

"So about the inheritence." I said trailing off.

"Right do you have any questions?". Before I could say anything Potter hopped off my lap and walked up to my dad cauciously. He pulled out the letter and handed it to them. They all read it and then looked at us.

"Well it seems like you some thanks to his mother." my mother said. "Yea mum we know."

"So questions ?"she asked.

"You said submissive and domiant eariler. Meaning ?" I asked.

"Well in the Felixium world there are two types. Domiant and submissive. The domiant is more maler one while the submissive is none the less stronger but feminine. The Dom gives as the sub recieves. Like husband and wife. Except in the Felixium world gender does not matter. Hence you to. A man can be the sub and woman the dom. This is not rare. The dom though has much more control on their submissive. If they tell them to do something or not they shall listen. An unspoken rule between the two. To tell the difference between the two is easy. The dom is tall and more built. Sharper features and slightly bigger wings. The sub is smaller and has colored streaks in their hair. Wings are smaller." she said.

"Woah wings ?" I asked. Am I hearing this right.

"Yes wings. You are a mixture of dragons."

"Well what about the powers ?" I asked.

"Well they are all different due on how strong the Felixium is."

"Do you have examples ?"

"Yes but doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. You might like your suprise of your magic." she said with a smile. I didn't smile back. A low growl was heard. We all looked over to see Potter blushing.

"Let me take you out. After all it is your birthday." I said with a devious smile.

* Harry's POV

Stupid stomach drawing attention to yourself at the wrong time. But at lease I'm going out. But that look on blondys face is making me a little queasy. Plus that weird vibe he is giving off. Oh well I need to get dressed so he can take me out. Wait is this like a date ? Suddenly I'm nervous. I've never been on a date. Now I have to pick something nice to wear. Even though everything I do wear is awesome..I think.

I shooed them out of my room so I could get dressed. Malfoy was the hardest but he got the idea when his mom dragged him out. I then stepped into my closet and looked around. What to wear ? I did a whole 360 around my closet until I spotted purple. A black shirt with purple and silver strips (kinda plaid) and purple skinnies. I gave that outfit an approving nodd anf put it on along with my black hightop nike boots. I walked passed the mirror and noticed my girly hair. I groaned. I'm a boy for petes sake.

I opened the door and walked down stairs. Malfoy instantly flickered to my side dressed in a dark blue button up black jeans and blue and black DC's.

"Ready to go lovely ?" he asked. I nodded. Before we made it out the door a warning yelled.

"Don't drink from anybody. Afterall emotions don't just fill you up." with that said we walked out. I had no idea where we were going as we drove in Malfoys car. Since when did he have a care ? Wait no time to be asking questions we've stopped.

** Draco's POV

I parked the car in the lot and got out. I opened the door for the raven and held a hand out. He uneasly grabbed it and I pulled him towards the board-walk. At first it was just the normal old boardwalk with people passing by but then more lights came into view. In the distance was 'Moves Like Jagger' playing. Everything suddenly got bright and bubbly. Consessions stands and cames were set up all around. Rides and lights were everywhere. People dressed in nice but casual wear enjoying their evening turning night.

('Where are we?') that voice whispered.

"At a dragon festible. Ha. I just notice how ironic that is." I said. well not need to just be standing here. We should enjoy the night. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to some of the rides. We hopped on this ride called "Demon Killer." It was freaking awesome. Then we played a bunch of the games. We got in the go-carts and started racing then the bumber cars and hit every little kid we saw.

We went up to the cotten candy machine and made our on cotten candy and ate it. I looked down to see him and laughed. His face was a sticky mess. I helped him clean up but licking it off. Guess that was my dragon's doing. Or perverted me. Then he pulled me to a game. He pointed to a giant silver teddy bear with a bright green bow.

"You want that ?" I asked. He nodded shyly. My eyes flickered over the game. Throw the ring on the bottle. Oh hell yes ! I will win this game. I grabbed five rings and flicked them. They all missed. Damn. Okay two more. I threw it. It spun around the top but fell. What the fuck ? Okay last one. I traced over it a couple times before I threw it. It landed and started spining around the top. Just as it was about to fall of I growled and flicked my wrist as if I controlled it and it went around it. I won. Hell yeah !

The dude gave me the giant teddy and I gave it to Potter. He hugged it then he hugged me. He then pulled me towards another game. Me and my mad skills can handle this. Deffiniton of awesome is right here. Soon as we reached another game fireworks went off. Claps and shouts errupted and people started heading towards the beach. This time I tugged Potter and we found a spot in the sand.

"You're going to love this. Have you ever seen them ?" I asked. He shook his head then wrote in the sand " I actually never been to the beach before."

My heart swelled. If and when I meet the people who hurt him I will make sure they will never be able to talk or move again. My evil plots stopped with the first bang of fireworks went into the sky. Purple and gold fizzled and more started to paint the sky in wonderful explosions of color. Dragon ballons floating up in the sky and danced around them.

I watched Potter as he watched them with childlike wonder. If you think about it he really is a child of some sort. Not really knowing all but the pain he went through. More lould booms and sizzles emitted. He smiled still. I pulled him into a hug on my lap.

"Remind me to take you everywhere." I whispered.

Harry's POV

After the fireworks we drove back to my house. I sat looking out the window remembering the events. His words hit me again and I smiled. Everywhere. I would love to go everywhere.

We pulled up in the driveway and walked in the house. It was kind of dark and gloomy. Weird because I was happy all day. I walked in the den and saw Patfoot. Crying. Walking over to him and placing a hand on his sholder he looked up at me with sad eyes.

"What's wrong ?" I signed.

"It's Moony." he said. "he's been killed."

**(1)We'll be seeing you soon**

**(2) Out ! Now ! Do it**

**GODDDDDDDDDDDD THIS WAS SOOOOO LONG. I almost killed myself. Ughhhhhh. Enjoy. Review subscribe. Do whatever you guys do. Til then**

**~Morrastar**


End file.
